


Grocery Store Love

by impalsters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalsters/pseuds/impalsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides to take Castiel grocery shopping and Castiel has questions about everything. Especially the bottle of lube he's been staring at for the last ten minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grocery Store Love

"What is this?"

"What is what Ca-OH MY GOD Cas put that down. We don’t," He noticed people starting to stare so he began lowering his voice. “We don’t need that." He placed the bottle back on the shelf.

"But what is it?" He asked curiously.

Dean sighed. “It’s-it’s lube, Cas."

"What’s lube?" Cas titled his head the side, widening his eyes.

"It’s just something we don’t need." He bit his lip and continued on through the aisle.

"But is it a basic necessity? Why would they have it available if people didn’t need it?"

"Cas," Dean loudly sighed once more. “Remember when we had that talk?"

Cas blinked.

"About two people in love?"

Cas blinked again.

"When two people love each other they-"

"I remember now!" Cas said smiling.

"Thank God." Dean rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"Oh-Umm nothing." Dean grinned nervously. “Come on, next isle."

They continued through the store as usual, Cas asking questions about pretty much every box, bottle, and can that was in the grocery store. And here Dean was, explaining each and every one over and over. And it certainly didn’t have _anything_ to do with the fact that Cas smiled after Dean explained every item. They waiting on line at the checkout before Cas insisted he needed one last thing. Dean started placing their things onto the belt, the cashier scanning each one as she obnoxiously chewed her bubble gum. 

Cas made it back just in time, smiling more than he had the entire time they had been there.

"Why are you so happy?" Dean asked, turning back around to the cashier getting ready to pay.

"Because I love you." Castiel beamed.

Dean let out a chuckle. “Alright Cas."

Castiel placed his final item on the belt. 

"Did you get everything you ne-" Dean looked over at what the overly-happy Castiel had picked up.

"Jesus Christ Cas, are you fucking kidding me?" He said, staring at the bottle of lube.

Castiel looked at the cashier and smiled again. “Dean says that when two people love each other they get married and make love to each other in bed and sometimes they use this. I love Dean. I’ve always loved Dean. So I’m going to buy this for him because we are two people who love each other." He looked over at Dean who was beet red, paying for the groceries and exiting the store as quickly as possible. 

"Dean, wait!" Castiel called from the door of the store.

"What?" He said as he began packing the groceries into the car.

"I got these too."

"What in the world did you-"

Castiel handed him a plastic bubble with an orange cap on it. “Open it." He grinned. Dean opened it and saw a tiny black plastic band that was supposed to be a ring. He shook his head, looking over at Cas, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you Cas."

"I love you too Dean."


End file.
